bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Cross Dragonoid
Cross Dragonoid is a Bakugan, and the evolution of Neo Dragonoid after receiving the Pyrus Attribute Energy. Information Description Cross Dragonoid has four wings in the form of a cross, four fingers and its front limbs are separated from the wings now, comparing to its previous form Neo Dragonoid. The green diamond on its chest from its previous form is still kept only its colour changed to blue similar to Infinity Dragonoid. His ball form is similar to his previous stage Neo Dragonoid. He has a huge back spike, and his tail is a modified form of Neo Dragonoid's. His head also has more horns than before. He can spin like Neo Dragonoid Vortex. In episode 31, it is revealed that he can become Maxus Cross Dragonoid as well. He actually has some abilities that are from when he was Neo Dragonoid but the names were changed a little. He was possibly holding the Pyrus Energy in his perfect core diamond. Later on he worked in combination with Helios MK2 to defeat Farbros and the Vexos, but they lost. He evolved into Helix Dragonoid after absorbing the Attribute Energies from the BT system. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Cross Dragonoid first appears in episode 27, when he was Neo Dragonoid he gained Apollonir's Pyrus Attribute energy causing him to evolve into Cross Dragonoid In episode 31, Cross Dragonoid along with Minx Elfin and Magma Wilda battled Helios MK2 and won. Even though Helios MK2 knocked away Elfin and Wilda Drago managed to beat Maxus Helios MK2 without being in Maxus form. In episode 38, Cross Dragonoid fights Helios MK2 again by himself and wins. In episode 41, he battled Dryoid and Farbros with Magma Wilda and Helios MK2 and lost. The Pyrus attribute energy was taken, though Farbros explodes at the end of the battle. In episode 42, he called all the Bakugan to run and get into the teleporter to teleport to Earth. Cross Drago and Helios MK2 go to New Vestoria alone and try to destroy the BT System while the others stay in Earth and take care of the Bakugan. After being encouraged by Wavern, he absorbs the Six Attribute Energies in the BT System and evolves into Helix Dragonoid. ; Ability Cards * Superior Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 300 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. * Fire Reflector: Reflects the opponent's ability and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Shooting Dragon: Adds 600 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. * Dragon Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 400 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. Another effect is that it also adds 300 Gs to every other Bakugan on your team. * Spinning Tornado: Brings the opponent to their base level and adds 100 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. * Burning Infinity: Subtracts 600 Gs from each opponent, and adds 700 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. * Maximum Maxus Dragon: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Cross Dragonoid. * Shooting Tornado: Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Cross Dragonoid. Game Cross Dragonoid may have been released as Blitz Dragonoid. Gallery Anime File:Odrago.jpg|Cross Dragonoid in ball form (open) File:Odrago00.jpg|Cross Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Odrago01.jpg File:Odrago0.jpg File:Odrago1.jpg|Cross Dragonoid using Shooting Dragon File:Odrago02.jpg|Cross Dragonoid using Superior Shield File:Maxus_odrago-out.jpg|Cross Dragonoid emerging from Maxus Cross Dragonoid cross dragonoid.jpg|Cross Dragonoid scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Unreleased Bakugan